


【喂鸡】Perfume

by Gorepromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 男孩们的故事。
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl





	1. Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文重搬 有改动  
> *短篇合集

2017.9.8 魏哥生贺

\---It's just as dramatic as a film, only it's real.

Joshua陷在深蓝色的床上，左手挡住从窗帘缝隙中间穿过的阳光，右手很自然地揉了揉自己的头发。

“…咦？”Joshua在自己的头顶上摸到了两团毛绒绒的东西，还有些尖尖的。Joshua彻底清醒了，他从床上跳起来，飞快地奔向镜子前。

“我的天！”Joshua看着镜子中头顶猫耳的自己，“这是…Ragdoll？”Joshua伸手摸了摸“属于自己的”毛茸茸的耳朵。更让Joshua震惊的是，自己竟然还长出了尾巴，本属于Ragdoll的尾巴。  
  
Joshua用冷水狠狠洗了一下自己的脸，然后在心里默念:冷静，冷静，冷静！他跌坐在床上，打开手机准备谷歌一下这奇异的事件。

“一觉醒来发现自己长出了耳朵和尾巴”Joshua写道。

谷歌并没有为Joshua提供什么有用的信息。Joshua像泄了气的气球倒在了床上。

“要不去论坛求助吧……”Joshua这样想着，打开了论坛，登录了自己的小号。

【一觉醒来发现自己长出了耳朵和尾巴】  
1L 米花花: 在线等，急!!!!!  
2L: 沙发!  
3L: 前排!  
4L: 这么神奇的吗!  
5L: lz你是在骗我们吗？  
6L: 赞同楼上。  
7L米花花: 我真的不是在开玩笑啦!一觉醒来就发现自己长出了耳朵和尾巴!还是Ragdoll的耳朵和尾巴!  
8L: 厉害了我的楼主!  
……………………

帖子没过多久就已经到500多楼了，大多数都是一些毫无价值的回答。Joshua有些无语地翻着自己的帖子。忽然，Joshua坐了起来，他好像发现了一个有价值的回答。

521L小格子: 亲一下自己喜欢的人就可以解除了吧。

Joshua飞快地向对方申请了添加好友。

【对方已接受，现在你们已经是好友了】

米花花: 大神求教！  
小格子: 嗯…就是曾经看过一篇故事，如果你发现自己长出了耳朵和尾巴，必须要亲一下你的心上人才可以解除这种情况。  
米花花: 真的吗……  
小格子: 我也不是很清楚【笑哭】毕竟像这种奇异的情况无法用科学解释，那解除方法应该也不会太平常吧。  
米花花: 我试试吧。

566L米花花: 我准备采用521L的方法了……不过我不是很敢告白……万一连朋友都做不成了呢……  
567L: lz加油!  
568L: 加油!  
569L小格子: 我相信他也喜欢着你呢!  
……………………

Joshua拿着手机，觉得“小格子”这个ID莫名熟悉，Joshua发起了呆。直到手机黑屏，看到了自己那毛茸茸的耳朵，Joshua才从自己的思绪中走出来。

“要给他打电话吗？”Joshua看着手机屏幕上的“Jule”迟迟没有按下去。

突然，手机的铃声响了，Joshua吓了一跳，来电显示恰好是“Jule”。

Joshua忙接了电话，那人的声音从手机传出:“Hey, Jo！”他的声音一如既往的阳光。

“Hi.”Joshua无精打采地回道。

“怎么了，Jo？”Julian有些疑惑。

“……Jule,你现在能来我家吗…我…有些事要和你说……”

“好，没问题。那你在家等我。”

Joshua挂了电话，再次躺倒在床上。

“这是什么事啊……”Joshua在床上滚来滚去，把头蒙上被子，脑子里想着自己今天早晨的遭遇，迷迷糊糊的，Joshua又睡着了。

Julian赶到Joshua的家门口，敲了敲门迟迟不见回应。于是Julian就拿出Joshua家的备用钥匙开了门。

“Jo？”Julian问道。无人回应。

他小心地打开卧室门，发现Joshua和被子已经滚成一团，不免好笑。

他坐到床边，看着男孩睡熟的样子，男孩头顶的耳朵还在轻轻地颤动。Julian伸出手，摸了摸Joshua的耳朵，轻笑道:“还真的是Ragdoll呢～”

<  
像是感受到了抚摸，Joshua慢慢地醒了过来。

“诶？”Joshua坐了起来，看着Julian，“你来了……诶，你怎么进来的啊？”

“我有你家的备用钥匙啊，Jo～”Julian摇摇手中的钥匙，笑道。 “哦……”Joshua的脸有些发红，“Ju……你应该看见了吧？”Joshua指指自己头顶上的耳朵。 “嗯……为什么会这样呢？”Julian假装疑惑道。

“我也不是很清楚……”Joshua从床上下来，背对着Julian，毛茸茸的尾巴呈现在Julian眼前。“还有这尾巴，今天一早才有的……”Joshua有些委屈地说道。 Julian的手有些不安分，摸了摸Joshua的尾巴。 Joshua的身体一颤，脸像火似的烧了起来，“Ju！” 被点名的Julian迅速收回了自己的手:“抱歉，Jo。”

Joshua坐在床上，低着头，努力忽视Julian的视线。一阵沉默。

Joshua咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，打破了沉默:“Ju，听说这种情况有一种可以解除的方法。” “嗯？”“亲一下自己喜欢的人或许可以解除……”Joshua抬眼，正好对上了Julian的视线。 “……那你喜欢的人是谁？” Joshua移开了目光，摇了摇头，“我害怕他……” “为什么这么不自信？”Julian的声音突然低沉了下来。 Joshua心下一惊，抬头望向Julian，Julian看着他:“那么Jo，我喜欢你，所以你喜欢我吗？” “……”Joshua有些愣神，一时没反应过来。 Julian趁男孩愣神的时候，将他摁倒在床上，凑到他耳边说:“你不打算回应吗？” “我……唔……” Julian并没有给Joshua回应的机会，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

两个人就这样一直腻歪到晚上。而Joshua长出耳朵和尾巴的事情已经被两个人抛到脑后了。直到Joshua刷牙的时候，照了一下镜子，才又注意到自己毛茸茸的耳朵。

“小格子骗我的吧？为什么还不消失？”Joshua有些疑惑。

“Babe～”Julian喊道，“想什么呢？”

Joshua走近Julian，拿出手机给Julian看自己的帖子，发现Julian的脸变得通红。

“Ju，怎么了？”

“hahahaha～Jo你真可爱～”

Joshua像想起来什么似的，恍然大悟道:“小格子就是你啊！”男孩的脸瞬间涨红，用拳头捶了一下Julian。

Julian笑着吻他:“你真的好可爱。”

一吻结束，Julian发现Joshua头顶上的耳朵和身后的尾巴都消失了。“Babe～耳朵和尾巴都消失了哦～”“诶！是真的！”Joshua摸摸自己的头顶，又摸摸自己的屁股。

Julian觉得Joshua一定是世界第一可爱了。

Joshua从Julian手中拿过自己的手机，登录论坛，当着Julian的面发布。

1314L米花花: 谢谢大家，我已经复原了，而且我们已经在一起了@小格子  
此贴已被删除  
2017.9.7 23:45

两个人躺在床上，Julian从背后搂着Joshua。

“你还记得明天是什么时间吗？”Julian把头靠近Joshua。

“嗯……明天几月几号啊？”

“9月8号啊！”

“诶！你生日啊！”Joshua转过身去，两个人的鼻尖顶在一起。

“可我没给你准备生日礼物啊！”Joshua的眼睛在黑夜里亮闪闪的。  
“没关系……你就是我最好的生日礼物。”Julian吻住了Joshua，“还有…现在正好到了9月8号0点。现在，我们开始。”

END.


	2. Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2018.2.8 鸡哥生贺  
> *微量豆腐丝

\---It's just as dramatic as a film, only it's real.

–  
“叮铃铃—叮铃铃—”

Joshua从睡梦中惊醒，伸手关掉手机闹钟翻了个身，抱了个“枕头”继续睡。

“诶？为什么这个枕头有点硬啊？”Joshua迷迷糊糊地想，他把腿压在“枕头”上，“貌似还有些大？”Joshua把头抵在“枕头”上，脸还蹭了蹭“枕头”，他伸出右手在上面摸来摸去，直到他摸到了有些刺手的胡渣和软软的嘴唇。

“我靠！！！”Joshua一下子就清醒了，直接跳下了床。

“......你醒了啊。”床上的人揉了揉眼，慢慢地坐起来。

“Julian？”Joshua惊讶地说，“你怎么在我家？还在我床上？而且…裸着上身，穿着我的裤子？你难道不应该在多特吗......我的天！” 

“所以你是怎么进到我家的？”Joshua皱着眉。

“......Jo，其实我也不知道我怎么会在你家。”Julian挠挠头，“昨天我在家准备洗澡，刚踏进浴室门，突然就到你的卧室了......” 

“？？？”  
“我看你睡着了，就没再叫醒你。于是我就找了你的内裤和裤子穿......”

“......内裤？！” Joshua叫道，他是有些轻微洁癖的。

“抱歉啦Jo~昨天刚好想要洗澡..so you know......”Julian一脸真挚。

“...好吧好吧。”Joshua从衣柜里拿出了一件黑色卫衣扔给Julian，“你先穿这件，粉丝送我的，不过我穿着有点大。”

Julian拿过衣服穿上，从床上下来。

“明明有客房，你干嘛非得和我一起睡。”Joshua走到洗漱台前，从架子上拿下自己杯子和牙刷。

“emm……我……”Julian支支吾吾了半天都没找到合适的借口，总不能直接坦白自己的内心想法:他早就想抱着Joshua一起睡觉了。

Joshua用毛巾擦着脸，侧眼看着Julian吞吞吐吐的样子，心里忍着笑，说道:“好了，逗你玩的，我不在意。”

–  
“最近怎么样？”Joshua走到厨房，倒了杯牛奶。而Julian洗刷完之后便坐在客厅沙发上看电视。

“还好。”Julian答道，心想：就是想见你想得快要疯了。

那次比赛，Joshua对自己的态度不冷不热的，他本以为Joshua是不想在镜头前太过表现，但赛后Joshua一直拉着Rudy说话，自己根本插不上嘴。想想就觉得委屈。

“今年是世界杯年，有什么打算？”Joshua递给Julian一杯果汁。

Julian的眼神暗了暗，手指不自觉地用力握住玻璃杯，低头说：“我会努力的，把我的状态调整到最好。”

Joshua没说话，嗯了一声走到卧室去拿自己的手机。

“你手机应该没带来吧？”

“没有。”Julian耸耸肩。

“先用我的手机告诉你们教练，你们不是10号比赛吗。”Joshua将自己的手机扔给Julian，Julian接住手机说：“我怎么和教练说？瞬间移动？”

“编个借口，反正你可以赶得上比赛。”

Julian打开Joshua的手机，“密码。”

“......你生日。”

Julian挑挑眉。

“别在意，那是...昨天我和Robert打赌输了，才改的密码。”Joshua面不改色地扯着谎。

“嗯哼~”Julian点开ins，看到了粉丝发给Joshua的图片：Lewy抱着Joshua笑得十分温柔的图片，粉丝还说，在中国的体育频道德甲比赛之前都会出现这个拥抱的一小段视频。

Julian闷闷地说：“你和Robert前辈最近玩得不错？”

“你最近和Marco前辈玩得也不错？”Joshua回击道。

“哼。”两个人不约而同地哼了一声，然后一阵沉默。

–  
“那...你最近找女朋友了吗？”Julian盯着电视，耳尖微微泛红。

“没，没空。你呢？”Joshua回道。

Julian摇摇头：“我也没有。”

又是一阵沉默。

Julian简直讨厌死现在自己和Joshua之间的沉默了，原来他可是和Joshua无话不谈。

“吃面包吗？”Joshua问道。

“嗯。”

“那我吃小蛋糕了。”

“......”

“一起吃吗？”Joshua从冰箱里拿出小蛋糕放在桌上，自己乖乖地坐在椅子上。

Julian拉开椅子，看到绿色的小蛋糕楞了一下，随即问道：“你不是喜欢吃巧克力蛋糕吗？怎么......”

“你还记得呢，我还以为你已经不记得了呢。”Joshua切下一小块蛋糕送入口中，绿茶粉的苦涩让他皱了皱眉。

“我怎么会不记得......”Julian闷闷地吃着面包。

“…难道你不应该只想着你的多特队友们吗？”Joshua放下手中的叉子，“不吃了，帮我放回冰箱里吧。如果你想吃就吃吧。”Joshua起身走向客厅。

“......”Julian叉起一块蛋糕放到嘴里，有些委屈地想：还说我，你和你的队友们难道不亲密？

诶，怎么这蛋糕这么苦？......哦，原来是绿茶粉。Julian皱着眉头把蛋糕放回了冰箱。

沉默，又是沉默。

“...我们好像忘记了一件重要的事。”Julian试图打破沉默，“我到底是怎么来到你家的？”

“......或许是你有了超能力？因为太想来我家的缘故？”Joshua道。

“可是我昨天想要洗澡，完全没有想到你啊。而且我又没说‘好想去Joshua的家’这类的话。”

“......那你昨天直接来到我的卧室的时候，我当时只是在睡觉？”

“嗯......”Julian仔细地回想着，“对了！你昨天还说了梦话。起初听不大清，后来我才慢慢听清你一直在重复我的名字。”

“...那可能是我做噩梦了吧。”Joshua说着，脸颊微微泛红。

“什么噩梦，说来听听。”Julian笑道。

Joshua从沙发上拿起一个抱枕朝Julian扔过去，Julian顺手接住。“那么这样说来，是你有了超能力，Jo。”

“可是为什么我刚才说Marco前辈的时候却没事呢？”Joshua不解地看着Julian。

“可能...你没有真心想让他出现？”

“...不如我们来做个实验。”Joshua端坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛，心里默念：Robert, Robert, Robert，然后慢慢睁开眼，看到了Julian近在咫尺的脸。

“你干嘛！”Joshua吓了一跳，导致他的鼻子蹭到了Julian的鼻子。

Julian看着Joshua粉红色的耳尖，忍住想咬一口的冲动，说道：“傻瓜，把名字说出来啦。再试一遍。”

“哼，我知道。”Joshua不服气地怼了回去，“Robert, Robert, Robert！”

“！！！”Julian瞪大了眼睛，波兰男人凭空出现在了他们面前。

–  
“……发生了什么，Jo？”Lewy不解地问着Joshua，顺便和Joshua来了个拥抱。

“Robert,是这样的.......”Joshua耐心地给Lewy解释道，无视了坐在沙发上有些不快的Julian。

“...哦好吧，这...听起来真的有些不可思议。”Lewy对着Joshua笑了笑，转身对Julian伸出了手，“你好，Julian。”

“你好，Robert前辈。”Julian礼貌地回应着。

“...Marco最近还好吗？”波兰男人坐到沙发上，接过Joshua递给自己的柠檬水。

“不算太坏。”Julian心想：Marco他其实一点都不好，他连做梦喊的都是你的名字，他嘴上说放下你了，其实心里一直都没有过去那道坎。

“...那就好。”Lewy低下了头。

Joshua拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。“Jo，你能让Marco也过来吗？我...想和他谈谈。”Lewy看着Joshua，灰蓝色的眼睛像是平静的湖水。

“好吧，我试试。”Joshua叹了口气，盯着桌子说道：“Marco前辈。”

Reus穿着浴衣，擦头发的手僵在半空中：“Julian？？？”

他又环顾四周，说道，“我在哪儿？”

“这是我家，Marco前辈。”Joshua说道。

“Jo？”Reus有些震惊，接着他又看到了Lewy，“...Lewy？”

波兰男人张了张嘴，却没发出声音。

“Julian，这到底是怎么回事？”Reus说道。

“前辈，事情是这样的......”Joshua解释道。

“…所以，我就是你们的实验品喽？”Reus挑挑眉。

“不不不，Marco前辈。是...是...Robert想和你谈一谈，所以我才......”Joshua说道。

“...呵，有什么好谈的？Jo,你衣柜在哪儿？我先换......”

“Marco！”Lewy忙从沙发上站起身，着急地喊了一声。

Reus被他突如其来的喊叫弄得一愣，随即心慌地想要逃跑，却发现自己的脚怎么也迈不开。

“…好，你说。”Reus尝试让自己保持镇静，他低着头背对着他们，眼泪却不争气地在眼眶里打着转。

波兰男人慢慢地走到Reus身后，又小心翼翼地抱住那个看似坚强的人。

“我知道是我背叛了你，是我对不起你。但是请你再给我一次机会，我真的不能没有你。”波兰人的声音有些沙哑，“我习惯了每天早上叫你起床，然后被你拉回床上一起睡。我习惯了我生日的时候，你想尽办法地给我惊喜。我习惯了吃你做的菜，即使你自己都吃不下去，但我知道那是你认认真真地看了一天的菜谱的成果。我习惯了晚上回到家，你躺在沙发上等我等到睡着。我习惯了冬天的时候，你会把冰凉的脚伸到我的腿上取暖。我习惯了，你钻进我的怀里然后再缩成一团。我习惯了......”

没等他说完，Reus便突然转过身来，紧紧地抱住了他，把脸埋到波兰男人的颈窝里。

“...混蛋。”

“我知道。”Lewy轻轻吻了吻德国人的耳廓，像对待失而复得的宝贝。

“Jo，你能把我们送回去吗？”Lewy说道。

“啊？”突然被点名的Joshua一愣，随即说道，“啊好好，我试试。Robert and Marco，回到Robert的家。”

然后，Lewy和Reus就消失了。

–  
“唉。”Joshua躺倒在沙发上，脑袋里回想着Lewy对Reus刚才说的话，心里十分感动。不过终于，有情人终成眷属。Joshua的双眼出神地盯着天花板。

“怎么？还在感动中？”Julian说道。

“嗯。”Joshua闷闷地回应，“他们对彼此的爱都太深了。越是在乎，就越是放不下。”

“......你现在有女朋友吗？”

“嗯？你刚才不是问过了吗？”Joshua淡淡地瞥了一眼Julian，发现Julian的脸有些红。

“再问一遍嘛~”Julian拖长了声音。

“没有。你呢？”Joshua摇摇头，心砰砰地跳着。

“我也没有。”Julian靠近Joshua，耳朵尖都红透了，“那你介意男朋友吗？”

“看情况。”Joshua的心越跳越快了。

–  
“Jo,你喜欢我吗？”  
“......”  
“我喜欢你，你要不要考虑一下喜欢我。”  
“......”  
“我想和你在一起，Jo.”  
“......”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“......”  
“我想和你在一起，就像Robert和Marco前辈在一起。”  
“......”  
“不，我们不会像他们一样有过分离的。”  
“......”  
“我喜欢你，Jo.”  
“......”  
“Jo, 你说句话呀~”  
“......”  
“Jo, 你同意吗？”  
“...嗯。”  
“Jo......诶？你同意了？！”  
“嗯。”

–  
Joshua的脸有些发烫，心仍是砰砰地跳着。只有Joshua自己知道他从第一眼见到Julian的时候就已经喜欢上Julian了。

“我可以亲你一下吗？”Julian问道。

“......”

“不说话就当做默认喽~”Julian欺身压在Joshua身上，对着他日思夜想的人亲了下去。

嘴唇相触的一刹那，Julian觉得自己的呼吸都快停止了。他贪婪地吮吸着Joshua的唇。

Julian尝到了牛奶的味道，绿茶粉的味道，还有奶油蛋糕的味道。

Julian翻过身，半个身子躺到沙发上。他搂住Joshua，细细嗅着他发间的柠檬清香。

“为什么那场比赛你对我不冷不热？我们可是很长时间都没见面。”Julian把自己心中的委屈说了出来。

“哼，谁让你和你的队友这么亲密。一起逛商场，一起吃饭，还发到IG动态上。”Joshua不满地说道。

“你也和你的队友挺亲密啊，训练的时候又搂又抱的。”

“...我们那是训练！但你们私下里都在一起......诶？你一直在关注我训练？”

“...不，不是！...是Marco关注Robert，看到你训练的照片顺带告诉了我......你还说我，你怎么知道我和队友一起去商场的？你一直在偷偷关注我的IG动态？那你为什么都不给我点赞。”

“...我只是不经意看到了而已。你都不给我点赞，我凭什么给你点赞！”Joshua反驳道。

“哼！”两个人再次不约而同地哼了一声。

–  
“明天就是你生日了，你想要什么？”Julian摩挲着Joshua的耳朵。

“...今天你陪我出去玩一天吧，怎么样？”

“当然可以啦。”

“但是我不想戴着口罩。”

“那就不戴呗~”Julian笑道，“傻瓜，想要公开就直接说嘛~”

Joshua的脸红红的，笑着锤了一下Julian的肩膀：“我们才刚在一起，你就答应公开？”

“可是从认识你的第一天起，我就喜欢上你了。”

“你就这么有自信觉得我会答应和你在一起？”

“一开始并没有，16年之后自信就大幅度增长了~haha~”

“但事实上，我从见到你的第一眼就喜欢上你了……”

“那......我们这是属于双向暗恋最后终于修成正果的类型喽~”

“...你以后能不能少看点言情小说，对智商不好。”Joshua轻轻拍了一下Julian的头。

“我看的都是粉丝们写的cp文啦~比如我们俩的cp名叫做Julshua，Wimmich什么的，Robert和Marco的叫做leweus，她们真的特有才，你应该去看看。昨天我刚看完了一篇，你是人鱼，然后我是......”Julian像献宝一样滔滔不绝。

“停！就此打住！”Joshua扶额，“我会看的。但是我们现在要出去玩。”

“...哦。”Julian嘟起了嘴，坐在沙发上。

“真是的。”Joshua拿着外套，无奈地亲了一下Julian嘟起的嘴。

Julian马上就高兴起来了，他从沙发上跳起来，搂着Joshua的肩：“走，出去玩~”

–  
一天下来，两个人把情侣之间要做的事情全都做完了。看电影，游乐场，逛街......一项都没落下。

只不过电影开场不到30分钟，Joshua和Julian就偷偷溜出了电影院。“太无聊了。”Joshua抱怨道。“就是。”Julian附和道。

于是他们直奔游乐场。而Joshua对过山车，鬼屋之类的貌似一点都不感冒，Julian也是一样。

“不如我们去坐摩天轮。”Julian提议道。

“好吧。”Joshua说。

–  
“听说摩天轮到达最高点的时候，如果两个人接吻的话，就会永远在一起。”Julian看着自己离地面越来越远，说道。

“...你就说实话吧，是不是小说里面写的。”Joshua吐槽道。

“哈哈哈哈……”两个人一同笑了起来。

当摩天轮升到最高点的时候，两个人亲吻了对方，这一分钟仿佛过得很慢。

–  
天色渐晚，两个人在一家甜品店坐了下来。

“我经常来这里的。虽然这里不大，人也不算多，但是小蛋糕特别好吃！”Joshua一提起蛋糕，眼睛都亮了。Julian觉得他实在是可爱极了。

“Joshua，今天怎么带朋友来了呢~”一个穿着围裙，胖胖的女人站到Joshua旁边说道。

“Mary~这是我...男朋友，Julian Weigl.”Joshua起身介绍道。

“你好。”Julian笑着打招呼。Mary笑着回应，然后转头对着Joshua说：“他就是你喜欢的人？原来是队友啊~”

“Mary...”Joshua无奈地说。

“好好好。”Mary说道，“吃些什么？还是巧克力蛋糕？”

“嗯，再要一个柠檬味的。”Joshua拿着菜单说道，“我还要这个，这个，还有这个。最后再来一小份冰淇淋。”

“......Jo, 你是个football player.”Julian说道。

“我知道啊。”Joshua说，“吃不完可以带回家嘛。”

“...好吧。”Julian妥协道。

Julian咬着果汁的吸管，看着对面的Joshua吃的正欢。

“注意形象。”Julian用大拇指擦去Joshua嘴角的巧克力酱，然后毫不在意地舔了一下。

Joshua的脸有些红，他点点头，被撩的同时不忘了吐槽：“这一套已经过时了。”

“对你管用就行。”Julian回道。

“......”Joshua的脸红红的，他喝了一口柠檬水，自我催眠道：一定是吃蛋糕噎到了，噎到了......

–  
Julian提着打包好的甜品和Joshua走进一家饰品店。

Joshua看中了一对戒指，便指着问Julian：“Ju, 好看吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我买了？”毕竟价格还是有点不菲的。

“按理来说，应该是我买的...我还没送你生日礼物呢。”Julian纠结道，“要不...你先把我送回多特，然后再让我回来？”

“...不要啦，太麻烦了。”Joshua说，“你下次可以再把钱还给我~”

Joshua又转向店员说道：“就这一对了。刻字的话就写Julian Weigl和Joshua Kimmich.”女店员似乎很兴奋，红着脸点点头，取出对戒就去楼上了。

–  
从饰品店出来已经是10点多了。Joshua取出写有自己名字的戒指，牵过Julian的左手，笑着问道：“介意戴到无名指上吗？”

“不介意。”Julian笑着说

。“想得美~”Joshua将戒指套在了Julian左手的中指上。Julian也将戒指戴到了Joshua的左手中指上。

之后，两个人的左手握在一起，Joshua拿出手机拍了一张照片，发到了ins上。

jok_32: Us. @juweigl #love #forever 

–

两个人回到家里，快速冲了个澡，就一起躺倒在床上。

Joshua的电话已经被经纪人打爆了，Joshua直接把手机关机扔在一边。

“还好我没带手机。”Julian搂着Joshua说，“估计我的手机也应该被经纪人打爆了。”

“...你后悔吗？”Joshua往Julian的怀里靠了靠。

“为什么要后悔？他们又不能阻止我们踢球。”

“可是一定会有大量的媒体舆论......”

“怕什么，有我呢。”

“谁害怕了，我只是觉得面对媒体处理这事，我会特别烦躁。”

“不用担心，我来处理，你不用太头疼。”Julian亲了亲Joshua的额头。

“嗯。”Joshua回应道。

“...可是你生日我都没给你准备礼物呢。”Julian说。“那就下次再补上吧。”Joshua笑着吻住Julian。

闹钟正好显示到了00:00。

–  
“我把自己当礼物送给你好吗？”  
“能退回吗？”  
“不能哦。世界仅此一份，概不退换。”

END.


End file.
